


Hiding From Destiny

by Gabbi0616



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: And then Hurt Some Comfort, Angst, Dystopian World, Hugo is self centered, Hurt No Comfort, It's confusing, M/M, Mention of torture, No Beta But Like If Anyone Is Offering Am I Right?, Non-Graphic Killing, Nuru is sixteen, Sort of Moon Varian, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Varian centric, Varian is Eighteen, Yong is Fourteen, but like not really, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbi0616/pseuds/Gabbi0616
Summary: Varian remembers his mom's gentle embraces and his father's warm hands. Varian remembers a time when he felt safe and happy, but that time is long gone replaced with a coldness in his chest. Varian had spent ten years of his life alone before Nuru and Yong stumbled into his life all bright smiles and too much energy. Varian had a good laugh, a quiet life. That was until he got a job as Hugo's babysitter. It was worse then Varian first thought, with odd hours and too many party's.Varian knew he had a role to play, Omnisco was taking over more and more of his city by the day, but the anger he felt as a child is long gone. Varian wants nothing more then Nuru and Yong to be safe and happy and to ensure that he would do anything. He can only ignore his destiny for so long, especially when that destiny will decide the fate of his happy little family.
Relationships: Hugo/ Original Female Characters (Mentioned), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> I have this written out up to chapter three, I have it planned out halfway through chapter five.
> 
> My two hyper fixations rn are the sims and Varian so this trash pile was born. 
> 
> This is super triggering just as a warning.

Varian watches the elevator floor as it inches farther and farther up. Varian tries to stand as still as possible, he clutches his report card in his hand a little tighter. The elevator dings and Varian vaults out of it throwing open his door without a care in the world. His father is sitting at the dining room table with his head in his arms. Varian slams his report card on the table startling his dad. Varian smiles wide as his dad reads it, Varian had gotten all A’s and even a few A plus’s. 

“Good job son now go show Ulla,” Quirin takes another drink of whiskey while Varian grabs his report card and runs to show his mother. Varian had noticed that Quirin had been drinking more, Varian chalked it up to the higher rent. Varian ran to his mother's door-knocking before throwing open the door. Ulla stands in the center of the room surrounded by various labs she had been running. She set down her current experiment to look at her son. Varian held up his report card and Ulla hugged him. Varian melted into the hug letting his chin rest against her shoulder. 

“Ulla dear guests are coming,” Quirin stood in the doorway, he had exchanged his glass of whiskey for a long flute of wine. Varian let go of his mother knowing he had to go to his room. Ulla and Quirin didn’t have guests over often, but when they did they always made sure that Varian was hidden away. Varian thought it was ridiculous, he was almost eight years old he could handle some adults.

“Can I please stay out this time?” Quirin got an angry look on his face so Varian deflated and let it go, he hated arguing with his dad. Varian ran up to his room and locked his door. He dug around under his bed before he pulled out his mother’s old goggles and gloves. She had given theses to him when she got a new pair. Varian put on the gloves also pulling out a box full of beakers and experiments. Much to his parent’s dismay he took after his mother and liked alchemy, they tried to stop him so he worked in secret. He knew one day he would make them proud of his creations

He didn’t know how long he was working on his creation, time didn’t matter when he was working. He heard a timid knock on his door and scrambled to put his stuff away, his parents usually just yelled up at him when he could come down. Varian opened the door to find a blonde-haired boy standing in the doorway looking at him in shock Varian stared back with just as much shock. Varian must have been staring for a long time because the boy straightened himself and smiled a charming smile.

“My name is Hugo, can I come in?” Hugo didn’t bother waiting for an answer instead pushing past Varian to look at his room. Hugo wrinkled his nose looking around the room. “You live here? I wonder what Donella sees in your family.”

“Hey, this is my room! You can’t just barge in!” Varian stomped his foot looking angrily at Hugo. It was a little hard to glare at Hugo as he was a good head taller than Varian was. “Who’s Donella anyways?” Hugo looked confused at that statement waving his hand in the air like he was trying to physically push away a thought.

“Doesn’t matter. What does matter is the fact that you aren’t supposed to be here, you don’t live here,” Hugo said it with so much conviction that Varian had no choice but to laugh. Hugo looked flabbergasted, it was like he wasn’t used to people not taking him seriously. Varian sat on his bed still laughing and clutching his stomach.

“I think I know where I live, I mean I’ve lived here my whole life,” Hugo looked thoughtful at that before shaking his head no. Hugo had a little smile, he looked like he was having fun. Varian had to admit Hugo was fun, most kids his age didn’t bother talking to him, and even if they did it was always dull conversations. 

“Well, then your parents lied,” Hugo nodded to himself his smile turning into a smirk. Varian thought it looked funny on his face, still round with baby fat. Varian was about to retort when he heard his mother yell his father’s name. Fear overtook his body and he ran for the door going to check on them. Hugo grabbed onto Varian throwing him onto the floor and wrestling until he had Varian pinned.

“Let me go, my parents might be hurt!” Varian thrashed against Hugo stopping only when he saw Hugo’s face. Hugo looked sad and guilty as if he knew this was going to happen. Varian opened his mouth to scream but Hugo clamped his hand over it keeping it there even when Varian licked it. 

“I’m sorry Stripes, I’m afraid I can’t let you go down there and see what happened. I hope you’ll thank me one day,” with that Hugo reached into his belt and held something to Varian’s face. Variant struggled against the black creeping into his vision. He could only fight for so long, the last thing he saw was Hugo look away wiping at his eyes. Varian hoped his parents would be fine.

Varian woke up stuffed haphazardly under his bed, not two feet from his chemicals. Varian crawled out from under the bed stretching himself out. He checked the wall clock, he had been out for maybe an hour. Varian could feel a headache inching on, he struggled to stay standing. He remembered his mother’s scream and shoved himself up managing to force him downstairs. He called his parent’s name hearing no response. 

Varian walks into the living room screaming and falling to the floor when he sees his parents. They lie in the middle of the floor spread eagle with blood spilling from a bite mark in their neck. They almost looked like they were sleeping, but Varain knew only a dead person could have a complexion that pale. Varian crawled forward grabbing his mother and father’s hands crying into them. Varian sobbed letting his pain and anger take control of him. 

Varian knew that Donella had killed his parents and that Hugo had something to do with it. Varian promised himself that he would avenge his parent’s death, they deserved so much more than to be victims. Varian would make them proud, even if it took murder. Varian nodded to himself, he had a long way to go before he could get revenge. Varian let go of his parent’s hands, kissing them both on the forehead and closing their eyes. Varian left them lying peacefully while he gathered what he needed. 

He knew it wasn’t safe here anymore, Hugo had obviously failed at killing him and he had to take advantage of that. Varian grabbed his goggles, putting them and his gloves on. Varian grabbed his school bag, dumping everything out of it, replacing it with various chemicals. He grabbed his mother’s alchemy belt attaching some of his glue orbs clicking the counter on the other side. The belt hangs low on his hips, it was too small for his mother but too large for him. 

Varian looked at himself in the mirror, he looked at his tear-soaked face and promised himself he would never be this powerless again. Varian turns from the mirror, he can’t stand to look at himself like this anymore. Varian heads to the kitchen wrapping some food up and putting it in his backpack. Varian looked himself over and nodded. He realized he might need some cash, he went into the living room searching his parents’ bodies for wallets. He finds a total sum of one hundred dollars and pockets it, he hopes it’ll be enough to tide him over.

Varain stands in the elevator that leads away from his house, he watches as the doors close and the elevator jerks into motion. Varian watches his childhood home letting himself have a single moment of mourning. After that moment Varian turned away from his house and looked at the streets, Varian lived in an uppity part of town. He watched the too clean streets with new eyes wondering who else had died to make this land seem so perfect. Varian started walking away from his house with no real plan and no real experience.


	2. Getring Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian had a simple life in Corona, he had a little shop and his own makeshift family. That is until Hugo waltzes in with a girl on his arm, then Nuru and Yong got an idea into their mind. Varian doesn't know what will kill him first stress or Hugo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> First chalter time!
> 
> No warnings for this chapter!

Varian had met a lot of interesting people in his ten years on the streets. As more and more of Varian’s home was bought by Omnisco more and more people were forced onto the streets. Varian was one of the first settlers of a makeshift homeless camp, and each year the population seemed to double. Having spent so much time on the streets Varian knew almost everyone and everything that happened. So when a young boy came trodding up to him he didn’t question it. 

Varian had a reputation in the area, the camp they lived in was called Corona and he was the local inverter and alchemist. Yong, as the boy called himself, wanted to help Varian. Yong had accidentally blown up an Omnisco lab and Omnisco had his parents killed. Varian had taken him under his wing and viewed him as something of a younger brother. 

It was only natural when Nuru had asked to join them, apparently, word had spread that Varian was leading some sort of rebellion. Varian had gotten a lot of skills while on the streets, but he could safely say people skills is not one of those skills. Varian didn’t know what to do with these over-eager kids who wanted revenge, for their parents, and their village. In ten years Varian’s anger had subsided a great deal. 

That was until Hugo made his way into Varian’s makeshift shop. Varian still remembered the blonde-haired boy even after ten years. Varian could admit to himself that time had been good to Hugo, but that still didn’t excuse the fact that he aided in Varian’s parent’s murder. Hugo had a girl on his arm, it was like he was touring the poor parts of town as some sort of sick date. Varian was in the shop alone, both Nuru and Yong were in school. 

“Hey, can I get some potassium metals for the lady. Oh, and a cup of water with a phenolphthalein indicator,” Hugo snapped his fingers not bothering to look away from the girl laughing on his arm. Varian knew what the reaction did, it turned the water pink. But the after effect was a highly flammable liquid, plus the potassium would react with the water and could shoot about. 

“Ok, that’ll be fifty,” Varian held the chemicals in one hand holding out his other. He was fairly certain Hugo wouldn’t recognize him, he was wearing his goggles and age had done him well too. Hugo laughed at the price, putting a shiny fifty coin into Varian’s hand.

“See I told you things are cheaper down here,” Hugo seems so smug that Varian almost feels bad about not scamming him more. Varian holds his tongue hanging Hugo the supplies secretly hoping that Hugo would somehow die from the small explosion that would happen when the potassium touched the water. Hugo didn’t say anything else whispering in his date’s ear as he drags her out of his store. 

Varian collapsed against the counter rubbing at his forehead. He hated the rich kids, they lived uptown and everyone could see them from a mile away. While Varian wore rags one bad day away from falling apart they wore only the finest. Varian was covered in dirt while they bathed in golden bathtubs. All of the rich kids were born into it, it was impossible to move up from low class to the upper class without murder or marriage. 

“Hey Varian,” Yong and Nuru run into the store just as Varian finishes helping another customer. Varian smiled widely until he noticed the way they were walking too closely, Nuru and Yong had never really been that close much to Varian’s annoyance.

“What are you two plotting?” Varian rests his elbows on the counter leaning forward to look at the two giggling kids. They just laughed louder and Varian rolled his eyes wiping his hands on his apron when he saw another customer come into the store. “You two go into the back I’ll come to see you when I’m done closing up,” Varian watches as the two kids run into the back shifting his focus back on to the customer. 

Two hours later and Varian finally is locking up dragging his feet through his store. It’s less of a store and more of an old container. The front part is an alchemy shop, the back is Varian’s house, with a large makeshift bed and nothing else. Varian opens the door seeing Nuru and Yong sitting on the floor writing on scraps of paper. 

“Come on let me in on this plan of yours,” Nuru was sixteen while Yong was inching on fourteen. Varian always felt so old when dealing with them, even if he wasn’t that much older then them. He viewed them as younger siblings he had to protect at all costs. 

“Well you aren’t going to like it, but hear us out,” Nuru started out until Yong elbowed her. Varian raised an eyebrow crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, this should be good. 

“What Nuru was trying to say is she pulled some strings and got you an entry-level job at Omnisco. Which means you’ll have a foot in the company when we start to take it down. It’s perfect!” Yong smiles wide at Varian, he’s missing his front tooth and Varian doesn’t think it’ll ever grow in.

“I’ve talked to you guys about this before, it’s too dangerous,” Varian rubbed his head looking up to see both Nuru and Yong doing their best puppy dog faces. Varian groaned loudly, he’s much too young to be dealing with these kids. “Fine but I have some rules.”

“Yes!” Both Nuru and Yong yell pumping their fists in the air. Varian waited for them to calm down before getting into his rules.’

“The first rule is you guys under no circumstances can follow me to work, if I work late or don’t show up one night do not go looking for me, the second rule is I’ll give it a shot but if I decide it’s too dangerous I’m dropping it and you guys can’t fight me on that. Now, what exactly is the job?”

“Well, you’d be something of a babysitter for some rich kid. Apparently he likes trouble and Nuru’s friend’s mom used to babysit him but quit and recommended you for the job,” Varain rubbed his temple again, he could feel another headache coming on. Every detail he heard of the plan and it seemed to just get stupider and stupider. 

“Fine when do I start, and where?” 

“Well you start tomorrow at six and they said to just go to the library, the kid will be in a private room waiting for you,” Nuru yawned and Varian agreed with her, it was inching close to midnight and Varian was exhausted. 

“Fine, now get ready for bed. I expect you to be up and ready by five-thirty. I want you guys to go to school early, I don’t want to come back and find any of my chemicals have been tampered with,” both Nuru and Yong look guilty but they shake their heads fast, excited Varian had finally agreed. Varain laid down sighing, Nuru and Yong crawled next to him slotting themselves on either side of him. 

They were unable to afford a blanket so they often cuddled for warmth, it also helped to keep their nightmares at bay. Varian stayed up long past the kids, they each clutched an arm occasionally twisting around. Varian watched them sleep hoping he wasn’t making a huge mistake. Yong flinched and muttered something about flames, Varian let the hand Yong was holding hug him tighter and Yong relaxed. Varian knew he was doing the right thing, even if he didn’t want revenge anymore these two kids deserved any peace they can get. 

Varian ended up at the library at five forty five in a hand me down suit. Varian sat in the back corner of the library, the librarian had said she would send the kid back to him. Varian had an alchemy book in his hand numbingly flipping through the pages. Varian had read this book four times but there weren't a lot of alchemy books available for people like him. 

“Isn’t that book a little too advanced for you sweetheart?” Varian looked over the book and almost screamed when Hugo stood in front of him. Varian wanted to get up and leave but he had promised Nuru and Yong that he would at least give it a shot. Varian set the book down trying his best to keep everything civil.

“Don’t call me that, are you the kid I’m supposed to babysit?” Hugo rolled his eyes sitting down in the chair across from Varian. Varian figured they were going to have a conversation so he put his book on the table next to him and looked at Hugo.

“I’ll have you know I dislike this probably as much as you do. My mom is ridiculous and just because I almost got arrested once doesn’t mean I need someone to babysit me,” Varian just rolled his eyes, of course Hugo had almost gotten arrested. Varian didn’t want to know what he did, Varian knew people who were thrown in jail for speaking badly to a guard. 

“Well I’m getting paid so I’m not too mad. Now let’s work out a schedule that fits both of us,” Varian took out a black piece of paper ready to write down whatever schedule Hugo was going to come up with. Hugo seemed confused leaning back in his chair and groaning.

“Well this is a little early for me, I tend to be more of a night owl so how about you start working at eight at night and stop at eight in the morning?” Hugo nods to himself as if he was proud that he came up with that idea. Varian waits for a moment, Varian laughs loudly shocked that Hugo actually thought working for twelve hours, at night, was completely normal.

“Um how about no, the most amount of hours I’ll work is eight, as is the national average. I will work twelve hours but not every single day,” Hugo seems shocked that Varian had asked for basic human rights. Varian hated Hugo more and more as each second progressed. 

“Fine Tuesdays and Thursdays and Saturdays you’ll work twelve hours. The rest of the days you’ll work twelve to eight. We’ll meet here each day,” Varian raised an eyebrow again doing the mental math.

“What about my days off?” Hugo looks annoyed with a slight smile on his face. Varian remembers Hugo smiling before his parents died. 

“Fine you can have Friday and Wednesday off,” Varian nods, writing down the hours and the days and times down. “Now let’s go. I've got a meeting with my mother, you can wait in my room until the meetings are over.”

“Ok lead the way,” Varian stood up following Hugo out of the library. Varian knew he was going to hate this schedule, he didn’t sleep often but what little sleep he did get would now be taken over by babysitting Hugo. To say Varian was dreading it was an understatement. Varian held himself together reminding himself that he had promised he would at least give it a shot.

It was monday so Varian left at two. Varian had kept the shop open until six. Nuru and Yong were sitting in the back room when Varian stumbled in two seconds away from falling asleep. Varian collapsed on the bed groaning when he felt the ache of being on his feet all day throughout his whole body.

“Tell us about it please!” both Nuru and Yong yelled sitting cross legged across from Varian. Varian groaned sitting up and leaning against the wall and rubbing his feet. Nuru and Yong waited patiently until Varian realized they weren’t going to give up. 

“Fine. Well I’m babysitting a kid named Hugo, he wants me to work mostly at night so I won’t be here. I’ll be able to see you guys off to school and have the shop open until six. He seems to like parties, he was in meetings most of today and I didn’t actually sit in any meetings. I don’t think this is going the way you planned,” Nuru and Yong looked disappointed that Varian didn’t have any answers for them.

Varian heard something fall over and some quiet yelling. Varian stood up, discomfort forgotten when faced with the fact that he was being broken into. Varian shushed Nuru and Yong grabbing his alchemy balls sneaking out the door to look at who was trying to break in. Really Varian shouldn’t be that shocked when he saw Hugo sneaking around his shop as if he was trying to find something.

“What are you doing here?” Varian stood up behind the counter holding his alchemy ball out. Hugo seems shocked and he drops the glass bottle he was holding. Hugo shouted and Varian rolled his eyes.

“Hey stripes long time no see,” it was Varian’s turn to drop his alchemy ball. Hugo smirked again and Varian wanted to punch him. Hugo leans against the counter and Varian wants to tell him to leave.

“You come here to kill me? I mean you failed ten years ago why not try it again,” Varian crossed his arms. Varian wasn’t sure why Hugo decided to sneak into his shop and kill him here, maybe he didn’t want to get blood on his room.

“No, what are you talking about? I never tried to kill you. I’m here to warn you, you need to stop whatever you’re planning. I protected you once by I can’t do it if you get yourself into something right now,” Varian laughs loudly picking up his alchemy ball putting it in the drawer under the register.

“Yeah right. If that’s all you’ve got to say you can leave,” Varian moved from behind the counter opening the door to his shop. Hugo looked shocked, he obviously wasn’t used to people saying no to him. 

“So are you going to quit?” Hugo stands next to Varian looking at him with questioning green eyes. 

“No, I'm not now leave,” Varian held the door open, gesturing for extra emphasis. Hugo rolls his eyes walking out the door. Varian pinched his nose again locking his door and closing the shades. Varian leaned against the door groaning. Varian should have just quit right there, but he was stubborn and when Hugo asked him to quit he knew he couldn’t. 

“Who was it Varian?” Yong asked, pretending like she hadn’t been eavesdropping the whole time. Varian knew he was going to go gray by the time Nuru and Yong grew up. 

“I know you listened in on it. Now let me sleep I’m exhausted,” Varian collapsed on the bed and promptly passed out. Varian was already over it and the plan had just started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I literally spent an hour looking up reactions for that one scene where Hugo asks for Chemicals
> 
> Alchemy in my story is like a blend of Chemistry and Alchemy so that's fun.
> 
> Who's your all time favorite character? 
> 
> Or how did you first get into fanfiction?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> As always I'm a hoe for kudos and comments so don't be afraid to leave them.
> 
> I do not have a Tumblr as I do not know how to use it, if someone could explain it to me I'll make one.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> P.S. If you're looking for what to comment just say what you're favorite subject is or your least favorite fanfic trope.


End file.
